


《呓语》3.偶尔也心口一热

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [3]
Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M, 学生X家教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 毛老师：[偶尔也心口一热，什么都不说]本章关键词：死(闺)党(蜜) 派出所 韦师兄韦师兄就是2013年的现代医疗剧《到爱的距离》里的韦大夫，高鑫演的。剧情虽有些BUG，但整体演技在线(当时李晨的女朋友还是那谁233333333333，当时靳东还不油腻)。尤其是高鑫同学，你根本认不出他是尓豪、景宣和明哲。我保留了韦大夫原始人设的不求上进，放大了他的幽默，把他从胸外安排到了骨科哈哈。关于他名字的调侃是我的发明，本人为此相当得意(#^.^#)17年那会儿B站还有韦大夫的cut，现下搜不着了T T 想看的话可以跳着看剧，高鑫演得真的好。==================================================================
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《呓语》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	《呓语》3.偶尔也心口一热

**Author's Note:**

> 毛老师：[偶尔也心口一热，什么都不说]
> 
> 本章关键词：死(闺)党(蜜) 派出所 韦师兄
> 
> 韦师兄就是2013年的现代医疗剧《到爱的距离》里的韦大夫，高鑫演的。剧情虽有些BUG，但整体演技在线(当时李晨的女朋友还是那谁233333333333，当时靳东还不油腻)。尤其是高鑫同学，你根本认不出他是尓豪、景宣和明哲。我保留了韦大夫原始人设的不求上进，放大了他的幽默，把他从胸外安排到了骨科哈哈。关于他名字的调侃是我的发明，本人为此相当得意(#^.^#)  
> 17年那会儿B站还有韦大夫的cut，现下搜不着了T T 想看的话可以跳着看剧，高鑫演得真的好。  
> ==================================================================  
> 

3.偶尔也心口一热

“少爷，咱差不多得了。”  
这是住院部二楼走廊尽头的单人病房，有独立卫浴、阳台和访客沙发；除了查房和护工带着去做检查，基本不会有人来打扰，相对安静。三餐看似是医院寻常的营养餐，实则莫名合兔崽子的胃口，还是超模剂量......  
——但艾雨知道，他还在生闷气。  
“术前检查一切正常，手术是16号周五上午第一台。明天下午护士来做皮试和备皮，晚上八点后禁食禁水。”李振洋抱着个乐扣，愤愤叉起一块菠萝，“住院五天半，他总共就跟我说了这么两句话。”嗯，副主任、住院医并实习生和护士跟着主任查房。住院医汇报，主任问话，副主任偶尔做做补充。呼啦一波人进来，呆不过三分钟就又走了。  
“手术方案不都跟你讲了，你也同意了。”谈心......还是等出院再说吧——艾雨在收满茶几的杂志和漫画、忙得很，“您就不能老老实实等开刀么？”

李振洋当然知道，岳明辉没义务跟他交代病情以外的东西，他也不该指望有这个环节。就算有，自己想听什么、会听到什么、听后又该如何反应，这些他都不敢想。可每次看那双漂亮的桃花眼内再无半点浓情蜜意，李振洋心里总是不舒服。当年被他斥之为“虚伪中年男子的假笑”如今似乎烙在了前男(床)友(伴)脸上，摘不下来了。其实摘不下来就摘不下来，关你李振洋什么事？念及此，大模更气闷。分手后互删联系方式，便是老死不相往来。本来断得干干净净，可那厮频繁入梦，搅了洋少猎艳的兴致。何止是对集邮意兴阑珊，就连偶尔真的把人拐上床，眼前也会蓦地浮现一双桃花眼，然后......  
就......软了。  
——还做毛？  
面子归面子，里子才是根本：大模当时都抱着笔电偷摸百度[帝都男科圣手]了，结果晚上梦到某人被压在身下哼哼唧唧眼角挂泪的样子，就……  
嗯，硬醒了。  
——你说闹不闹心？

后来洋少就强迫自己的脑神经将[桃花眼]标记为噩梦，便有了深夜头泡冰水的习惯。李振洋很会宽慰自己：就当是不经意间吃过一家味道独特的私房菜，跟老板闹掰了，照样有别家可吃。地球没谁都转，不过偶尔怀念那番滋味而已。春光唤入百花丛，寒力平歁两鬓蓬——大模的认知系统不识别[心动]、[意难平]和[放不下]，可宛如亲姐的经纪人明白：兔崽子怕是又栽了，而且栽到了同一个人身上。

“同一个跟头不能栽两回，我的优秀党员同志。”周锐从对面的托盘儿里夹走两块红烧肉，托盘儿主人都懒得翻白眼：“吃吧，吃完就不是麻醉科一姐了。”“岳明辉你不要不识好歹，”肇事者气得干脆又拿勺狠狠擓走一坨，“爸爸还不是为了你好，啊？”  
“为我好也可以当儿子，不用非得当爸爸。”插科打诨，模糊重点——周锐脑中响起一级警报：“别以为我不知道你趁丫睡着了跑去病房外偷看，又问护士站又问住院医的。你是不是还准备等他开完刀了去陪床？”  
——最怕空气突然安静。  
好像骂的有点狠，周锐又把抢来的红烧肉放回岳明辉的盘儿里。  
“我是……那、那个……话糙理不糙啊。”周大姐难得心虚到吃螺丝，“作为朋友，不想看你又疼得死去活来的。你说我们哥儿几个都跟你一样，没钱没势的。连给丫围起来暴揍一顿都不赶趟儿，你就让我们省省心，成不？”  
岳明辉乐了，拍拍好兄弟的肩膀：“阿玛知道，放心。”  
“放你大爷的岳明辉！”

道理自然都明白，岳大夫从小就是个谋定而后动的理性人格。这辈子唯一一次跟着感觉走，大约就是六年前那场莫名其妙的恋爱。遇见那谁之前，岳明辉一直是个循规蹈矩的三好学生，不过是能跟同学们打成一片的那种。成绩好不是靠死读书，而是他知道：既然推翻不了游戏规则，那就要在现有的条件下尽力做到最好，不然就是浪费生命。他聪明好学，博闻强记，兴趣广泛，是真正意义上的德智体美劳全面发展。好学生的名片很好用:想趁着[期中考试后、讲卷子前]的晚自习去校外打台球，全靠[老师，岳明辉也去]这个万金油。踏实稳重的外表下有颗自由感性的心，不然当初怎么跟比自己小六岁的熊孩子对上眼了呢？

“哥哥，我、我在酒仙桥的派出所，你......能不能来一趟？”  
六年前的初夏深夜，被闹醒的小岳老师挂下电话的第一反应居然是[太晚了没地铁,只能叫滴滴]，而不是[为什么不找他经纪人或者父母？]。火急火燎赶去，被值班民警告知[你弟弟给人揍进急诊，好在问题不大，不过他也挂了彩]。  
“臭小子还真硬气。”教育半天却收效甚微，警官对着前来认领的哥哥苦笑，“对于自己[故意伤人]的事实供认不讳，罚款交了，也乐意赔偿，就是死活不给当事人道歉。”岳明辉靠着一脸正气和三好学生的Buff加持，成功博得警察叔叔们的欢心；逼着熊孩崽老老实实写了个一千多字的检查，当场念完按手印儿，警官们终于答应不通知兔崽子的学校，交了罚款后签字放人。  
小岳老师千恩万谢地出了派出所，牵着挂彩的兔崽子直奔附院急诊。  
所幸只是看着吓人的皮肉伤，顶多淤青处再擦点云南白药。值班的医生和护士都是熟人，便由着岳明辉自己动手、丰衣足食。  
“你还有两年才大学毕业，不给自己档案里添这么一笔不开心是吧？”岳明辉故意用酒精不用碘酒，疼得李振洋龇牙咧嘴直喊[哥哥]。“现在知道疼了，打架的时候怎么不知道疼？”李振洋看着那谁一边嘴上不饶人一边小心翼翼地给他处理伤口，突然就心口一热：真正关心他的人不多，艾姐算一个——每次也是一边被他气到跳脚，一边去给他收拾烂摊子的。“2012年了，能不能有点现代公民的法律意识？狗咬你一口，你也要咬回去么？”兔崽子垂头不语，岳老师越想越气：“打赢进去，打输住院——你就非得让在乎你的人担心么，啊？”  
在乎你的人......气氛突然暧昧起来，尤其看到某人红了耳尖、转身收药装鸵鸟时  
——李振洋不由得嘴角上扬。  
“艾姐就是在乎我的人，所以我看不了她受欺负。”  
据兔崽子交代：艾雨被八年爱情长跑、论及婚嫁的狗男人绿了，醉了哭、哭了睡、睡醒又开始买醉。“我费了半天劲才给艾姐哄睡着，然后给她闺蜜打电话、让人过来换班。”裹着纱布、堵着鼻孔的大模老老实实捂着胳膊上的棉棒，他刚挨了一针破伤风，“哥，你说巧不巧？我刚出艾姐家的小区准备打车，就碰上了那个杀千刀的......”  
“有你这么伸张正义的吗？”岳明辉取下兔崽子胳膊上的棉棒，给他倒了杯温水，“你这回走运，只是不小心撞到生锈的铁栏杆；对方要是个练家子，抄家伙照着头给你一下呢？你让你爸妈和艾姐去哪儿哭？”  
“我爹娘只是白占了个父母的位子，他俩心里只有钱。除了朋友和哥们儿，就只有艾姐和哥哥在乎我。”李振洋握住岳明辉的手，丹凤眼直勾勾地盯着人看，“艾姐受欺负，我看不下去。要是哪天有人敢欺负我哥哥，我照样跟丫拼命。”  
然后岳明辉就也没出息地......  
嗯，心口一热。

“诶，岳、岳大夫呢？”  
顶着二百多度近视，被推去手术室的大模还是看出了不对。没人搭理他，这就更不对了。“我主治医生怎么不在？不他给我开刀么？”护士和实习生们给患者五花大绑，开始对接各种设备和仪器。  
“老岳在隔壁做术前准备。”  
全副武装的周锐举着手进来，吓得李振洋一机灵：“......怎么是你？”  
“麻醉科科草伺候你，得了便宜还卖乖——这样不好。”  
然后李振洋就被麻倒了，周锐叹气：“韦哥，进来吧。”  
“教了多少次，叫韦不叫哥。”消完毒的韦天舒冲着周锐的屁股晃了一脚，然后在主刀的位置上站定，“你和岳明辉俩兔崽子，没一个让人省心的。”

另一个不省心的一周前来找他，说是要送韦师兄走花路。  
“说人话。”  
同是骨科副主任医师的韦天舒直接拍掉肩膀上的爪子，头也不抬地继续看病历。  
“弟弟也是受人之托。”岳明辉眨了眨桃花眼，显得十分无辜，“你说我不来求哥哥这[骨科一把刀]，我能求谁？”  
论辈分，韦天舒是大岳明辉和周锐八届的同校师兄：专业过硬，人也幽默，三院上下都挺喜欢他。就是在事业上毫无野心，经常耍赖不写报告不交论文不去研讨会，不然主任医师早就是他的了。  
“哟，超模？！”韦天舒一边翻住院档案，一边竖起八卦天线，“这是你......朋友？”“朋不朋友的，有什么要紧？”兔崽子盯着师兄笑，一肚子坏水正冒泡，“反正崔副院很重视，毕竟人本来是奔着院座的特需门诊去的。”  
话都说到这份上了，韦天舒也不傻。  
留德回国的精英博士，技术也不是盖的，不然怎么进三院没多久就是[副主任医师]？一般有能耐的脾气都大，可这个直系学弟是翩翩君子，知礼懂事；这次把这个什么超模的主刀让给他，也是为了他的KPI着想——毕竟刘主任明年就要退休啦。  
“辉啊，你就......这么不想扶正？”  
难得见嘻嘻哈哈的大师兄正经一回，岳明辉扑哧一乐：“哥你又不是不知道我的处境......”进院不到两年，明里暗里被使了多少绊子——韦天舒也是心疼自己这个小师弟的，“哥，你要是真疼弟弟、希望弟弟活得舒服些......是吧，就答应我好好主刀、好好写论文、好好做报告、好好准备明年的竞聘。”

这就是谋定而后动的岳大夫。  
托人主刀，一能避免诸多不必要的嫌疑、尴尬和是非，二能多少报答师兄对自己往日的照顾，三嘛......经验越丰富的医生开刀，某人能继续走台步的概率就越大。岳明辉知道那谁的收入早就不指着走秀了，可他实在是太热爱T台；如果膝盖被判死刑，还不如给他一刀来的痛快。

说到底，还是如六年前一般：  
偶尔也心口一热，什么都不说。


End file.
